Facebook: Glee Edition
by AnnaBolt45
Summary: Some of the statuses and notifications on our beloved Glee characters facebooks get a little interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ever wondered what the Glee kids do during summer? Well, Facebook does tell all. A little end of the summer treat for all you silly little Gleeks out there. :)**

**Finn Hudson** updated his status.

**Finn Hudson**: I'm so happy to be home! New York was fun and all, but home is where the heart is… Or  
>something like that.<br>**Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams** and **5 other people** like this.

Comments  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Home is where I am too!

**Finn Hudson:** Don't remind me… Lol, jk. Love you, bro.

**Noah Puckerman:** Home is also where the babes are at! Come get me pool mamas! You in, dude?

**Finn Hudson:** Nope. Happily taken, thank you!  
><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> likes this.

**Noah Puckerman:** Well, so am I… but Berry doesn't have to know.  
><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> dislikes this.

**Noah Puckerman:** WHAT? Since when was there a dislike button?

**Rachel Berry:** Since now.

0  
>0<br>0  
>0<p>

**Kurt Hummel** updated his status.

**Kurt Hummel:** Can't believe Blaine left for a whole 2 weeks. So completely bored.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> likes this.

Comments  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> I'll be back sooner than you think, love.

**Kurt Hummel:** I know, it just feels like forever. I'm so lonely.

**Blaine Anderson:** I'll call you everyday, I swear. I love you, Kurt. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** I love you, too.

0  
>0<br>0  
>0<p>

**Mercedes Jones's** relationship status has changed from _single_ to _in a relationship_.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Brittney S. Pierce<strong>, and **12 other people** like this.

Comments  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Who is it, Mercedes?

**Kurt Hummel:** Heeheehee… ;)

**Finn Hudson:** What, you know something we don't?"

**Kurt Hummel:** Maybe.

**Blaine Anderson:** I know, too, actually.

**Santana Lopez:** Blaine Warbler, you better tell me now or Kurt will no longer be a virgin when you get back!

**Kurt Hummel:** Hey, uncalled for! My sexual status is not to be spoken of on Facebook where everyone can see it!

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, it's okay. And Santana, you may take his heterosexual virginity, but his homosexual virginity is MINE, not yours. So there.

**Kurt Hummel:** BLAINE! Are you trying to make me have a permanent unattractive blush for the rest of my life?

**Blaine Anderson:** You have a sexy blush.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> likes this.

**Mercedes Jones:** GUYS I'M DATING SAM!

**Rachel Berry:** Aww, you weren't going to let us guess?

**Mercedes Jones:** I would have, had the conversation between Kurt, Blaine and Santana about Kurt's V-card not been buggin' the crap outta me.

**Blaine Anderson:** …Sorry, Mercedes.

**Mercedes Jones** is in a relationship with **Sam Evans.**

0  
>0<br>0  
>0<p>

**Blaine Anderson** and **Darren Criss** are now friends.

Comments  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Who's that? New upcoming Warbler?

**Blaine Anderson:** No, he's a friend I met working at Six Flags.

**Kurt Hummel:** He's not… gay, is he?

**Darren Criss:** Ahh, so you're Kurt! Blaine couldn't stop talking about you all through the shows. And no, Kurt, I'm not gay. I'm happily heterosexual, thanks very much!

**Blaine Anderson:** Hey Darren? You still have anymore of the apple juice?

**Darren Criss:** Blaine, why would I still have that? That's gross. Minute Maid apple juice is only good fresh, not sitting in the bottle for 5 hours on a plane.

**Blaine Anderson:** You and that Minute Maid, huh?

**Darren Criss:** Definitely, man. None of that Mott's shit.

**Kurt Hummel:** …I'm just gonna stay out of this one.

0  
>0<br>0  
>0<p>

**Blaine Anderson** updated his status.

**Blaine Anderson:** Home at last! So happy. First thing I'm going to do? That should be an easy enough question to answer. We still have movie night planned, right Kurt?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> likes this.

Comments  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Of course, baby. Welcome home!

**Finn Hudson:** Yeah, welcome home, man!

0  
>0<br>0  
>0<p>

**Brittney S. Pierce** wrote on **Blaine Anderson's** wall.

**Brittney S. Pierce:** Hey, Blaine Warbler, do you wanna make out with me?

Comments  
><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>: Uh, Brittney, I'm gay. And my last name isn't Warbler, it's Anderson.

**Brittney S. Pierce:** I don't care if you're gay.

**Blaine Anderson:** Brittney, in case you haven't noticed, I'm already with someone.

**Brittney S. Pierce:** So?

**Kurt Hummel:** Brittney? Are you flirtin' with my man?

**Blaine Anderson:** Sorry Brit. As I said, I'm with someone.

0  
>0<br>0  
>0<p>

**Jesse St. James** wrote on **Rachel Berry's** wall.

**Jesse St. James:** Why won't you come back to me?

Comments  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Because you're a tool. Enough said.

**Jesse St. James:** Please, Rachel? I said I was sorry.

**Finn Hudson:** Dude, go away.

**A/N: Not the best I could have done, but I kinda like it. Reviews, please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. I never thought I'd be returning to this fic, honestly. It was just supposed to be a little one-shot thing so you people who read my stuff could read it while my writer's block went away. But, I have been getting a LOT of emails saying that this story has been getting quite a few story alerts. So, to grant the wishes of people who want more, I am writing more. ...Here you go, I guess? The unexpected sequel-type-thing!**

**P.S. This, I have decided, will also include a character I invented named Moby Yorker-Anderson, Blaine's little sister (if you've read my other fics, and already know this, well… now it's fresh in your memory).**

**Blaine Anderson **updated his status.

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm going to KILL Sebastian Smythe! My eye's going to be taken out. *weeps dramatically*

Comments  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Baby, calm down. If you cry, it's only going to agitate the cuts. And your eye is fine. Surgery doesn't mean your eye is getting cut out.

**Blaine Anderson:** But I have to wear an eye-patch. It's so awkward.

**Kurt Hummel:** I think it makes you look "bloody good." (Hehe, pirate jokes…)

**Moby Yorker-Anderson:** Haha, good one, Kurt.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you, darling.

**Moby Yorker-Anderson:** And Blaine, exactly what are you doing on facebook? The doctor said no computer or T.V. until after the surgery. If you overwork one eye, your eyesight's going to be all messed up.

**Kurt Hummel:** …That can happen? Listen to your sister, Blaine. Your reading glasses are cute, but they get in the way sometimes when we kiss.

**Moby Yorker-Anderson:** That's it, Luke. Listen to Yoda, you must…  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> likes this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Why are you my sister?

**Kurt Hummel:** I'll take her if you don't want her.  
><strong>Moby Yorker-Anderson<strong> likes this.

**Moby Yorker-Anderson:** At least SOMEONE loves me around here. :P

0  
>0<br>0  
>0<p>

**Mercedes Jones** went from _in a relationship_ to _single._

Comments  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Sweetie, what happened?

**Mercedes Jones:** I'll tell you later.

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay. Text me!

**Moby Yorker-Anderson:** I'm here if you need to talk, Mercedes. I'm always here.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** And me.

**Quinn Fabray:** Me too.

**Rachel Berry:** Me three.

**Rory Flanagan:** Me four.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Me seven.

**Mercedes Jones:** Thanks guys. You too, Britt.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** ;)

0  
>0<br>0  
>0<p>

**Moby Yorker-Anderson** updated her status.

**Moby Yorker-Anderson:** I have officially taken away Blaine's computer until after he recovers from surgery. My mom has agreed to this arrangement and has hidden his laptop and put a password on the home computer as well as my laptop. It's for his own good. If you have any messages for him, be them get well notes or funny pirate eye-patch jokes, please leave them in the comments below. Thank you. *end PSA*  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>, **Santana Lopez**, **Dora Yorker**, and **16 other people** like this.

Comments  
><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>: Get well soon, Frodo. New Directions isn't as fun without its favorite hobbit.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> and **Moby Yorker-Anderson** like this.

**Finn Hudson:** Feel better, Blaine.

**Rachel Berry:** I hope your eye gets better. There has to be another male in this club who can keep up with me vocally besides Finn and Kurt.  
><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> and **Kurt Hummel** like this.

**Finn Hudson**: Thanks, baby.  
><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah, thanks Rach.  
><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> likes this.

**Noah Puckerman:** Wait a second… no other guys are as good as Blaine, Kurt, or Finn, is that what you're saying?

**Kurt Hummel**: Noah, don't start…

**Noah Puckerman:** Alright, you three are going down. Finn's first, then Kurt, then Blaine.

**Finn Hudson:** Why me first?

**Noah Puckerman:** Blaine's last because I can't beat up a cripple, and Kurt's second because he's faster and therefore will be harder to take down. That makes you the obvious first choice.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> likes this.

**Moby Yorker-Anderson:** …I'll just tell Blaine that you all told him to get well.

0

0

0

0

**Moby Yorker-Anderson** has changed her name to **Moby Anderson.**

Comments  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> Any particular reason, Mobe?

**Moby Anderson**: Not really. Just kinda tedious to say the whole thing.

**Artie Abrams:** There are so many people in this club with A last names. I feel upstaged.

**Moby Anderson:** There are three, Artie. And two of them are siblings.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>, **Quinn Fabray**, and** 7 other people** like this.

**Sugar Mada:** I think I'm the only M. That's because nobody else would dare upstage me.

**Moby Anderson**: Oh no. I wouldn't go near that talent with a ten-foot-pole.  
><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>, **Brittany S. Pierce**, **Santana Lopez**, and** 3 other people** like this.

0

0

0

0

**Kurt Hum****mel** has updated his status.

**Kurt Hummel: Blaine Anderson** is alive! He has sustained both eyes, and will be out of recovery in a few days. He said to thank you all for the get well wishes, and he's excited to see everyone again.  
><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>, **Tina Cohen-Chang**,** Mike Chang**, **Moby Anderson**, and **42 other people** like this.

Comments  
><strong>Moby Anderson:<strong> Wow, this got a lot of likes… BLAINE. FEEL THE LOVE!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> and **Noah Puckerman** like this.

**Finn Hudson:** Glad he's well!

**Quinn Fabray:** Way to hang in there, Blaine!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Hooray for my other dolphin!

**Santana Lopez:** Oh, Britt… :)

0

0

0

0

**Blaine Anderson** updated his status.

**Blaine Anderson:** Guess who's back? Thank you all so much for the love and get well wishes you sent me while I was in the hospital. It was greatly appreciated. A huge thanks to my absolutely amazing boyfriend **Kurt Hummel**, who texted me every day to see how I was doing. I love you, babe. And a thank you to my fabulous sister Madeline Ophelia Bethany Yorker-Anderson, who not only prevented my worsening eyesight, but changed her last name to just Anderson for me. I feel like Dr. Dillamond. ^_^  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>,** Moby Anderson**, **Mercedes Jones**, and **20 other people** like this.

Comments  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Always there for you, sweetheart.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> likes this.

**Finn Hudson:** Who is Madeline Whatsername?

**Rachel Berry**: That's Moby, Finn.

**Finn Hudson**: OH! Okay.

**Moby Anderson:** You're welcome, big bro! And… question? How does my changing my name make you feel like the goat teacher from Wicked?

**Blaine Anderson:** Because you changed your last name to match mine and so I wouldn't have to keep explaining to people that we're siblings. Like how Galinda became Glinda so Dr. Dillamond could pronounce it correctly?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> likes this.

**Moby Anderson:** Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense.

**A/N: And… yeah. Okay, there is a brief mention of Dora Yorker in here. She is Moby's adoptive mom, and Blaine and Moby's guardian (long story). Anyway, hope this was liked. :D Reviews would make me feel like there is purpose to my work…**


End file.
